dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora vs Akame
Sora vs Akame is ZackAttackX's fifty-third DBX. Description Kingdom Hearts vs Akame ga Kill!! Both were introduced to fighting at a young age, suddenly thrust into worlds of hate and war. Now they meet in conflict, who will live to fight again? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Back Alley in the Capital - Akame ga Kill!. "Donald, Goofy, wait here. I'll go on ahead and see what's going on." Sora instructed his teammates, who obeyed his orders and stood guard. Sora approached the sound of slashing and screeching from the alleyway, noticing a horde of Heartless approaching a dark haired girl. Instinctively, Sora drew his Keyblade, but found himself showered by black smoke, as the girl sliced through each and every monster in the area before coming face to face with him. "Who are you, and are you friend or foe?" Akame asked. Sora backed away slightly, Keyblade still in hand. "Uh.. I'm Sora, and..." The sound of a panicked shriek cut off the 'getting to know you' gig and Donald and Goofy rushed to Sora's side, weapons poised. "Sora, that's Akame! She part of Night Raid!" Donald screamed. Sora stopped and thought for a moment - the name sounding very familiar. Goofy was the one to remind him. "She's the one we've been seein' on them posters around town." he explained. Realization fell over the face of Akame, who clutched her sword and blitzed past the trio. A few seconds passed before Donald and Goofy felt a buildup of pressure from their chests, before they exploded into a bloody mess and ear piercing screams emanated from the dark alley. Sora watched in horror as he was showered in the blood of his friends. "Donald! Goofy!" he yelled. Akame turned around and looked Sora dead in the eyes. "Are you going to draw your weapon against me as well?" she asked. Gripping the handle of the Keyblade tight, Sora got into a fighting stance. "It doesn't look like I have much choice." he replied. Akame simply shrugged. "Then what happens next is all on you." HERE WE GO! Immediately, Sora fired several blasts of fire at his opponent, which Akame evaded with ease. She then began pressing her own offense, slashing at Sora's midsection with the Murasame. Sora managed to angle the Kingdom Key perfectly to parry all of his adversary's attacks, knowing full well that one hit would be one too many. The Murasame ricocheted off the Kingdom Key until Sora swung upwards with his blade and engaged Akame in a blade lock. Unfortunately, it was a blade lock he couldn't win, and Akame pushed through, flipping over Sora's head and slashing at his back. Out of instinct, Sora rolled away, evading the fatal blow, following up by beating Akame from multiple angles with his weapon. Able to close the distance safely, Sora then unleashed a powerful Fire spell into Akame's chest, knocking the assassin back. Singed, but generally unharmed, Akame rushed at her foe again. "I can't lowball him, he's skilled, knows what he's doing." Akame thought to herself, attempting overhead cleaves to try and break Sora's guard. Unable to effectively break through Sora's defense, the Keyblade master used the tip of his weapon to trap the Murasame, successfully relieving Akame of her weapon. Confirming that this was the perfect time to strike, Sora cast the Murasame aside and resumed his beatdown. Akame toughed it out, using her ninja-like agility to maintain a sufficient amount of distance to prevent any serious harm. Sora halted his assault to cast a Thunder spell, which Akame was able to avoid comfortably and press a hand-to-hand offense on her opponent, striking him from several different angles. Sora attempted to bat her away with the Kingdom Key, but Akame was too fast for him to track. The assassin ducked a sideways strike from Sora, then delivered a somersault kick to his chin, sending the Keyblade master tumbling. Realizing she would likely need her weapon to finish Sora off, Akame proceeded to use this time to retrieve the Murasame. "Now to finish you off." she declared, sword poised. Sora used the Keyblade to prop himself up as Akame flew at him at blinding speed. "I don't think so. Stopga!" And like that, Akame froze in place. This gave Sora enough time to use a Cure spell to recover health, then used the rest of his given time to blast Akame with a Firaga spell, launching the assassin into the main streets. "What's your plan now, murderer?" Sora smirked. Now it was Akame's turn to prop herself up with her weapon. "Guess I have no other choice..." Akame muttered through gritted teeth, raising the Murasame to her arm and injecting herself with her own poison, much to Sora's surprise. "What? Why?" he asked, as Akame stood up, blackness in her eyes and red patterns appearing over her body. The assassin stood up and glared at Sora. "Now to end you for good." she spat, rushing at Sora again. Barely able to raise his weapon in time, Sora protected himself from Akame's original onslaught, until she began to encode kicks and punches to her offense. Sora was sent deeper into the alleyway, but Akame did not let up. Understanding the situation he was in, Sora activated Reflega, summoning a forcefield around himself, which Akame could not power through. "Maybe if I can hold her off just a little longer" Sora thought to himself. Akame's onslaught continued and as she lifted the Murasame to attempt another attack, Sora dispersed the bubble himself and blasted Akame in the midsection with a powerful Thundaga. Akame screamed in pain as she dropped to the ground in agony. Sora, also showing signs of fatigue, lifted the Keyblade once more, casting a Blizzaga spell in an attempt to wrap up the match. Akame wasn't having this however, and clutched the Murasame tight. "It's now or never!" she thought to herself, rushing straight through the spell, to Sora's displeasure. In a last ditch effort, he attempted to meet Akame's attack head on with the Kingdom Key. Bad idea! Akame slid underneath the attack and reappeared behind Sora, impaling him in the back with her blade. In an instant, Sora dropped to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. The triumphant assassin stood over her latest victim, her weapon poised for a decapitation. SLASH! DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Fight Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights